One Week in the mind of Finn
by Victoria1127
Summary: Rachel lets Finn choose what to do for a week. Will she regret it?


For Ellie. Special thanks to Lucile for the ideas! *hugs*

When Finn and Rachel started dating again, she knew she had to look at things from a different perspective. As high maintenance as she was (and she refused to be any other way—Barbara Streisand didn't get where she is today by being complacent) she knew she had gone overboard with the amazing and adorable calendars she made and the "Team Finn" shirt that any other guy in their right mind would have loved.

Not that she's still bitter about that whole scenario or anything.

But in all seriousness, she needed to change things up, both to keep Finn and to prove to herself that she can change and still be happy. So she had to decide what she was going to do.

The idea came to Rachel when Finn was giving her usual piggyback ride to her car at the end of the school day.

"—and next week, we're going to go to see Funny Girl at the Cincinnati Community theatre, go out to eat at International House of Salads, and—"

"Rachel, I know you don't like it when I interrupt you, but I have a question."

"No, they don't just have salads…I'm sure you can find something that tastes like meat, although I think if you gave it up, you wouldn't miss it."

"It's about us dating."

"Oh." This was not the first time Finn took this tone with her. She hopped off of his back and faced him, taking his hands in hers. "I know the last time we tried this, I got too intense too fast. I know I'm controlling and overly chatty. But I'm trying to make us both happy here. And I have an idea that will help me do that."

Finn rolled his eyes. "How?"

"I'm going to let you choose our dates every day for a week. How does that sound?"

Finn's face lit up, baring his famous 100-watt Finn Hudson smile. "You mean it?"

"I mean it." _Oh goodness_, thought Rachel. _One whole week of Finn choosing what we do. This is going to get really interesting._

F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R

**Sunday**

"This is your first time at one of these, isn't it?"

When Rachel showed up at the stadium wearing a bright pink mini-dress and knee-high socks with white patent leather Mary Jane shoes, Finn just had to laugh. "What's wrong? Do I look okay?" she fluffed her hair obsessively.

"Rachel, you look great. But this is a hockey game, not a theatre production."

"Maybe I should leave…those guys over there are staring at me."

Finn bent down to kiss her. "They're staring because you're the prettiest one here. Come on, let's go. The game's about to start."

Three hours later, Rachel was sweaty, covered in nacho cheese from the excited man sitting next to her, and recovering from a very large woman telling her that her shoes would look better hitting the headboard of her bed. Finn, however, was having a truly great time, getting very into the game, cheering and screaming, occasionally smiling excitedly at Rachel and holding her hand.

"What did you think?" he asked her as they got into the car.

"Well…" Rachel considered as she chipped away at the dried probably-not-real-cheese product that was partially congealed on the hem of her dress. "it was a new experience."

"I knew you'd love it!" Finn beamed, "Just wait until you see what I have planned for the rest of the week!"

Rachel was going to have to get some new clothes, she could already tell.

F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R

**Monday**

"Finn, this is violent and offensive. AND boring."

Finn and Rachel sat on Finn's bed as Finn finished off the last of the zombies. Then he put down the controller and turned to Rachel.

"Wanna try?"

"No, I don't want to try! Why are we playing video games?"

Kurt was in the other corner of the room, painting his nails and fiddling with his iPod. "Because this is what he does every night, Princess."

"How do you put up with it?" she scowled at Finn.

"I usually listen to my iPod until Finn needs my help on level 24."

"KURT! I told you not to tell anyone about that…"

Kurt only grinned in response. Rachel sighed laboriously. "Well, this is boring. I'm going home."

She stomped up the stairs and left.

"What was _her _problem?"

Kurt absentmindedly painted his big toe a royal blue. "I told you…girls, man…"

F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R

**Tuesday**

"Finn, I looked up this band's music, and I didn't like it."

Rachel stood in line with Finn at the Columbus Entertainment Center, under a huge sign that said, _**UNBRIDLED RAGE LIVE TONIGHT ONLY!**_ "Come on, Rachel. They sound so different live. And hey, you dressed appropriately this time!"

"I'm uncomfortable." Rachel had asked Kurt what to wear for a death metal concert. Trusting Kurt wasn't something she was used to doing after the last makeover, but as she stood there—in all black from head-to-toe, combat boots, mini skirt, tube top, and spiked necklace—and looked around, she realized she blended in quite well. Scarily well.

"You look great. Just, um. Don't dress like this every day. Or ever again." He grinned at her as they finally got their tickets.

"Where are our seats?" Rachel kept a tight grip on Finn's hand as they walked toward the middle of the crowded amphitheatre. There were no seats in the middle. She scanned around the edges where the seats were. The only open ones were in the very back at the very top. "Are they up there?" she asked hopefully and pointed.

Finn laughed. "Of course not. I got the best places for me and my girl."

She smiled briefly. "And where would the best place be? All the seats closer to the stage are taken."

"Rachel, we're in the best place: the Mosh Pit!"

"I'm leaving."

"Not unless you wanna get raped. I was meaning to mention that—do not get out of my line of vision, there are dangerous people here." Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Finn sighed. "Rachel, you wanted me to pick our dates. I enjoy stuff like this. Plus, it's music! You've been saying for how long that you wanted to branch out and try new music styles?"

She scowled. She knew he was right.

"I promise you, I will not let anything happen to you. I'm going to keep my hands on you at all times."

The room went pitch black. Rachel screamed. Luckily, it wasn't noticeable since everyone else was screaming too, albeit for different reasons probably.

After a full night of "moshing" (or, as Rachel liked to call it, "running around jumping on people and screaming") Rachel was hot and dirty, neither of which were meant in the best possible way. She had dust all over her, mixing with her sweat, making weird clumps of mud all over her exposed skin, and thanks to Kurt's fashion sense, that was a lot more skin than she was used to. She was so sore that Finn had to carry her to the car.

"THAT was amazing."

"It was definitely…something."

"You didn't like it?"

"Finn, I'm muddy and so sore that I can't walk. I'm sweaty. My head is pounding, and my ears are ringing."

"Sounds like a good night to me." He put her in the car and looked in at her. "I am so glad you are being a good sport about this. This week means a lot to me. It shows me that we can be involved in each other's interests."

Damn it. If he hadn't said that, Rachel was going to ask if she could just cancel the whole plan altogether.

F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R

**Wednesday**

Rachel had bruises the size of dinner plates all over her from the mosh pit. "Whatever we're doing tonight, it's got to be low-impact, okay Finn?"

"Oh, of course, Rach. We're going to Puck's to watch movies."

"Finn. You realize it'll be me, my boyfriend, and my ex boyfriend, right?"

"Oh yeah, isn't that funny?"

The scowl on Rachel's face was starting to become etched there permanently.

The night wasn't going nearly as awkwardly as she expected it to. They ate supper and drove to Puck's, at which point he asked what movie they wanted to see.

"Finn's choice." Rachel said, confidently.

"Wow, man," Puck clapped Finn on the back. "never thought I'd see the day that Rachel Berry wasn't in charge."

"Okay, what movies do you have that don't have explosions?"

"That narrows it down…Knocked Up or Finding Nemo?"

"Knocked Up…?" He looked to Rachel for confirmation.

"Whatever you want, babe."

An hour later, Rachel regretted not being more assertive.

"Her tits are huge." Puck said in awe.

"I love boobies, man." Finn replied, staring up at the screen.

"Me too. Oh my God. I'd love to put my face _right there…_"

"You guys!" Rachel clapped to snap them out of their trance. "I'm right here!"

"I know, baby." Finn grabbed her hand and she scooted closer to him. "We're watching the movie, what's wrong?"

"LOOK AT HER TITS, FINN! LOOK AT THEM!"

"Ugh. Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R

**Thursday**

"This is just inconsiderate, Finn. You know I'm vegan."

"You know I hate salads and tofu and you take me to those places to eat anyway."

"Yes, Finn, but you don't have any strict beliefs against salads! And I'm Jewish! You took a Jewish vegan to a BARBEQUE PLACE, Finn! Do you know how wrong that is?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. They have chicken and beef, too."

"I am not eating animal products!"

Rachel ate about twelve little Styrofoam bowls of slaw, all the while giving Finn the evil eye as he finished off his third barbeque sandwich.

F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R

**Friday**

"I'm sorry about last night. I've been craving barbeque for weeks, Rachel. And you always take me to salad places…I thought if we were doing my kind of stuff this week, it was only fair."

"It was misguided. But I forgive you." Her arms folded to her chest, she sighed, "What are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking a movie night, just you and me at my house."

"Finn, you're going to pick a movie with 'boobies and explosions'. I know you are, they're your favorite and you know I hate them."

"I promise, I'll find one with no boobies OR explosions."

Remember the Titans was the only movie in the house that fit the description and didn't belong to Kurt. It wasn't bad, and Rachel even kind of liked the music. Then Burt came in and sat down next to Finn.

"Hey, kiddo! I love this movie! Mind if I join you?"

Much to Rachel's dismay, Finn answered, "Not at all!"

The rest of the movie, Burt and Finn chatted excitedly about football plays and strategies. Finn didn't notice when the movie was over. Or, for that matter, when Rachel left.

"Kurt, what am I doing wrong?"

Kurt sighed. "You're stupid."

"Hey, I'm doing what she told me to do—I am picking our dates and picking things I enjoy doing."

"Stop right there, cowboy. Did she SAY to pick things you enjoy doing?"

"Well, no. But I'm not going to pick things I hate."

"When Rachel picks, why does she choose what she chooses?"

"Because she likes them, and hopes that I like them too…oh, crap."

"Glad I could help." And with a wink, Kurt flipped the channel to America's Next Top Model.

F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R

**Saturday**

Finally, last Finn-date of the week.

Rachel had found a note on her doorstep that morning that said, _My House. 5:00. Dress nicely._

She rolled her eyes. She could only imagine what they were going to do. Finn's idea of nice was a rodeo or a Chik-Fil-A. Still, she wanted to be sure, so she put on her nicest dress that she reserved for school dances, and when Finn came to the door in a tie and jacket and blindfolded her, she knew that she should either be terrified or excited. Probably terrified.

They got out of the car and Finn lead her up to the door and removed the blindfold.

_Temple Beth Israel-Shaare Zedek, Synagogue, _The familiar lettering on the door stood out at her. She looked at Finn, who was situating his Yarmulke on his head.

"What are we doing at my synagogue, Finn?" Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I wanna learn more about your religion. You're Jewish, you said so Thursday, and you've been to church with me a couple of times, so I figured it was only fair."

Rachel smiled and held his hand. "Are you sure you don't want to choose somewhere more…romantic?"

"Well, I figured that we'll get married here, what's more romantic than that?"

Rachel's eyes sparkled and she hugged Finn. Maybe this giving up the control thing wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
